


Fire In His Veins

by craystiel



Series: Our Burning Electricity [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lmao idk what to say this got away from me too easily, or actually, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craystiel/pseuds/craystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec follows through on the first date promises and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In His Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me pretending malec went on their first date before all that episode 13 stuff went down. First time writing these characters, but their so so fun to write and omg be gentle with me, I haven't written fic in a really long time.  
> Beta'd by the lovely, amazing, wonderful, encouraging [Andrea](http://alecplusmagnus.tumblr.com) who basically held my hand through the whole thing and helped me keep the characters well, in character. Thanks babe!!!! Anyway enjoy cuties!

Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn for goodness sake, he didn’t _do_ nerves. He did nonchalance and flirting and a few delicate flicks of his wrist to create a mood nobody else could. But there was just something about that stupidly tall, dark and handsome boy with the slightly crooked smile, that made him question everything; from the colour of his eyeliner, to the height of his hair, even to the glitter shimmering off of his exquisite shoes. Despite Alec literally breaking off his wedding and kissing Magnus in front of some of the most respected members of the Clave, he was scared. Scared that one false move would send the shy, not completely sure of his own feelings, Alec Lightwood, running for the hills. So if he changed his outfit, make up, and hair colour a few thousand times before daring to leave his bedroom, nobody had to know.

Magnus checked out his own reflection and then his loft’s appearance one last time, before he took a long, deep breath and sat himself down on one of his lush couches. He briefly glanced around the room, at the various other seating options and contemplated moving to somewhere with less expectations.

He shook his head, he was being utterly ridiculous.

Alec kissed _him_.

Alec asked _him_ out.

Alec wanted _him_.

And yet... Magnus moved to the stools near his bar and fluttered his fingers until a drink popped into his hand. Better safe than sorry and all that.

He tapped his painted nails on the slick black bar, as the lights from Brooklyn filtered in through his large windows, casting shadows in far off corners. He couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to the last time he saw Alec. The wedding day. Sure it had ended in his favour and Alec had taken this big bold step and there had been kissing and sometimes his spine still tingled at the memory. But there had also been strained smiles from awkward family members, too many people having too many opinions and of course the disdain on Maryse’s face as she walked away from her son. Basically it was a lot for even the most confident to handle. Anytime he even tried to approach what Alec would be thinking and feeling, every cell in his body shriveled into non-existence. He had every right to back out and he still might.

They’d said 7. And when the clock on his phone told him it was 7:01, that was it. It was all over, Alec had stood him up. He wasn’t ready. Magnus had pushed too hard clearly and he’d possibly thrown Alec’s entire future into the toilet, on a feeling. He thought about downing his drink and casting some sort of spell to finish the bottle without having to move from his current position. He tapped his nails in an erratic rhythm. His heart hurt.

Before the doubt had time to fully settle in the warlocks chest however, his front door opened with a little protest and familiar heavy footsteps traipsed down the quiet hallway.

“Magnus, hello?” Alec’s deep drawl swam through the air and Magnus found his breath again.

Alec hadn’t pulled out or stood him up, it was 7:02 and he was here, calling his name and everything was still fine between them. Everything was okay.

Well Magnus did always have a flair for the dramatics.

“Alexander, this is a date” Magnus started, when Alec entered the room, “You didn’t even knock”

Alec froze in the doorway. He looked like...actual, literal art. His pale skin a striking contrast against the maroon button down covering his chest and tight black jeans that extended his legs to an inconceivable length. Magnus took a sharp inhale. Alec always looked way better than anything he could dream up.

“I just thought that - I well, we usually, so I” Alec stuttered, pointing towards the door.

“Relax” Magnus let a smile settle on his features.

Magnus crossed the space between them, letting his fingers brush over Alec’s bicep.

“Please come in Alexander” he said, “It’s lovely to see you” and Alec’s answering grin was worth all the nerves in the world.

Alec wandered forward, looking around the place, as if he’d never set one foot in there before. He stopped by the windows, before turning around to face Magnus. He looked ethereal there, the lights from the city making his skin glow a pale blue.

“Drink preference?” Magnus asked, practically floating towards the bar, not daring to break their eye contact for even a second.

“Aren’t you just going to-?” Alec used his hands to do a little flourish.

Magnus smiled, shaking his head.

“Thought I’d do things the mundane way tonight” 

“Interesting choice” Alec was smirking now.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in response. The air in the room felt uncomfortably tight and with a flick of his wrist, he could be right there by that window, wiping that smirk off of Alec’s lips with his own.

He remained where he was.

“So about that drink” Magnus cleared his throat.

“Right” Alec shook his head, “Whatever you want to make Magnus”

A quiet silence settled over the room as Magnus went about making something, he wasn’t even really sure what it was, if he was being honest. He was too busy staring at Alec, who was too busy staring at Magnus’ hands to notice.

When the drink had been mixed, shaken, and stirred, all the essentials, Magnus finally joined Alec by the window, passing him the odd concoction. Alec took a small sip, his throat bobbing as he swallowed the bright green drink.

His face didn’t screw up. Magnus took this as a win.

“I’ve ah, you know, I’ve never been on a - a” Alec started, looking anywhere but at Magnus.

“Date?” Magnus finished for him.

Alec shrugged.

“It’s easy,” Magnus smiled, “We’ll do a little talking, we’ll do a little drinking, we’ll do a little flirting”

Magnus dared a look at Alec, who was smiling.

“Easy” Magnus shrugged this time, twirling his hand a little to dim the lights.

Alec’s eyebrows broached his hairline.

“Old habits die hard Alec” The younger man smiled and Magnus’ heart felt as though it grew three sizes.

They stayed by the window for awhile, moving around each other with ease, like planets in orbit. Magnus found himself touching Alec without meaning to, as they talked and he found Alec returning the gesture with small smiles and gentle touches. They were light and unsure, but they were there and that’s all Magnus could ever ask for. When their glasses began to empty and a clear lull started to emerge in their conversation, Magnus sauntered over to the bar to refresh their drinks. And to Magnus’ surprise, the taller boy moved to the couch, to watch Magnus’ lithe hands flit around the small space.

Alec drew a deep breath, “What’s it like?” 

“What’s what like, darling?”

“Having all that power, just like - at your finger tips?”

Alec’s large inviting eyes were curious and just like that, Magnus felt like he had no power at all.

Magnus merely shrugged.

Alec rolled his eyes in response.

“Oh I don’t know Alexander, I’ve always had it” he said, pouring ingredients into a cocktail shaker.

He doesn’t know how, but he was pretty sure he physically heard Alec roll his eyes again. He shook the cocktail shaker once he thought all the previous ingredients he’d randomly added earlier were in the canister.

“It’s like,” Magnus cocked his hip, throwing the shaker from hand to hand, “I don’t really know life any other way you know?” He swished his free hand, before placing the shaker on the bar.

“I guess” Alec shrugged, a small smirk spreading across his lips. “I’d love to see you go a whole day without using any magic whatsoever”

Magnus scoffed, before pouring Alec’s cocktail in a glass.

“I’ll have you know that I’d be perfectly fine, love” he said, as he sat maybe a little too close to Alec, passing him the drink. He waited a couple of beats to see if the hazel eyed beauty would move away. He didn’t. 

“Sure you would” Alec said, smirking as he took a sip from the now light blue cocktail.

The smirk was quickly replaced by a grimace as the light blue liquid travelled down the shadowhunters throat.

“This tastes like ass” Alec said coughing.

Magnus took the drink from him, taking a sip of his own.

He was right, it was awful but...

“Ass tastes much better” Magnus uttered.

Alec who had been sipping at Magnus’ glass of wine, suddenly spat the deep red liquid all over Magnus’ shirt, coughing and splattering all the while Magnus just smiled, playing gleeful innocence. His silk shirt was possibly ruined, but he couldn’t care less.

There was a brief silence as Alec tried to remember how to breathe, and Magnus tried not to watch, inspecting his beautiful shirt for any damage, with as much interest as he could muster.

“Oh shit” Alec said, reaching his fingers out, “Your shirt Magnus, I’m sorry shit”

Without warning, Alec’s long hard fingers were pressing into Magnus’ chest, the only sound in the room their harsh shallow breathing. Alec didn’t move his fingers, nor did he look up at Magnus. It felt as though time was frozen and the warlock tried his best to reframe from pressing those fingertips harder against his chest. He didn’t want Alec to get spooked so he stayed as still as a statue, waiting to see where his date wanted to take this.

“I’m s- I- Magnus” he stuttered, his fingers remained still.

Magnus took this break in the silence as an opportunity, wrapping his own hand around Alec’s large wrist. 

“Alec” was all Magnus managed to say before Alec twisted and fitted their hands, so that their fingers were interlocking.

“I don’t- ah, I’m” Alec started, before taking a deep breath, “I don’t regret it, you know?”

He looked up, to find a sincere Alec staring back at him.

Magnus simply cocked his head.

“Kissing you, in front of well” Alec made an odd gesture, a drink still in his free hand, “Everyone” 

Magnus smiled at this, watching as a deep blush scattered onto Alec’s pale cheeks.

“It all happened so fast, but the moment I turned to look at you, everything was just” Alec shrugged, “In slow motion I guess, and my whole sad loveless marriage flashed before my eyes, and then you. You looked so sad, so scared that I was going to send you away and I just- I couldn’t do that, not to you and not to me” 

Alec raised their joined hands and pressed his lips lightly on Magnus’ knuckles.

“Alexander” Magnus sighed, closing his eyes.

The city bustled below them, as their hands stayed clasped together, their drinks long forgotten. The usual stuttering mess that was Alec Lightwood had just given what was basically a speech and Magnus ‘has a comeback for everything’ Bane, was rendered completely _speechless_. The silence rolled on, the air around them thinning, as each boy sucked in deep breath after deep breath.

The thing was, Magnus wanted to push himself on top of the warrior in front of him, he wanted to kiss, to taste, to touch, he wanted all of it, he wanted it tonight and tomorrow and next month and he wanted all of it from Alec.

But. He was also alarmingly aware that he had been Alec’s first kiss, first date, and that maybe Alec was still figuring out who he was, what he liked and what he wanted. So the little voice that usually told Magnus to go for it, was telling him to maybe relax a little. And as his nerve endings sparked a fire beneath his skin, Magnus painfully dragged his hand away.

Only to have it find its way to Alexander’s cheek, who leaned into the touch.

“I need to change my shirt” Magnus spoke quietly and carefully, as if his voice could very easily break the fragile air surrounding them.

When Magnus pulled his hand away, ready to click a new shirt onto his wine soaked skin, an impressive smirk started to cover Alec’s full lips.

Magnus sighed, “Fine”

He left Alec sitting on the couch, stealing one last brief glance of the boy, before hurrying to his room to change his shirt.

“What did you put in that first drink?” Alec called from the living room.

“Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that” Magnus said, emerging from the bedroom in an entirely new outfit, finding Alec at the bar.

Alec took one look at Magnus and threw his head back in a loud laugh.

“Cheater”

“I at least walked to the bedroom” Magnus retorted, before crowding in on Alec’s personal space, “I mean it was either use magic, or completely miss out on all of this” Magnus trailed a hand down Alec’s arm, “So...”

“Yeah” Alec breathed out.

They mixed the drink together, and then another, and by the third one, there was barely half an inch between the pair. Alec was smiling and laughing and leaning into every single one of Magnus’ invitations. This was a good look on his Alexander. Happy, carefree and maybe even a little hopeful. Magnus wanted to bottle this moment, because he was sure, no matter how many more years he lived, he’d never experience anything like this again.

Alec screwed his face up, “This is worst thing I’ve ever put in my mouth” 

The cocktail had turned a deep purple and from the look of pain set deep in Alec’s eyes, was literally undrinkable. 

“Alexander, the dramatics” Magnus snatched the drink, taking a sip of his own. Alec smiled as the warlock pinched his nose and threw his head back, just so he could swallow it.

“Pure gasoline” Magnus coughed, placing the glass on the dark bar.

Alec was smiling to himself, as he searched through the alcohol choices.

Magnus sighed, “You know, I should’ve named the first drink Alexander Lightwood” 

Hazel eyes, crinkled in amusement, gazed up at Magnus.

“And why is that?”

“Because it was one of a kind”

A smile that formed galaxies around Magnus’ heart was shinning in his direction and all the magic in all the world, all the money, all the people, every single little thing that made up the universe suddenly did not matter. 

Nothing but kind eyes, and a big heart and even better hair.

Nothing but Alexander.

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ forearm and without warning, all the blood rushed to that exact spot, leaving the warlock feeling weightless and free. As the hard fingers squeezed a gentle reassuring presence, his skin set on fire, his body screaming something about fight or flight. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see.

Nothing but Alexander.

There was a fleeting moment where Magnus considered pulling away again. But the little voice from earlier was still screaming about fight and he was much too weak to resist a second time. He inched closer.

Alec drew a deep breath.

Closer still.

A pressing silence built around them.

Another deep breath.

“Ale-” 

But then there were lips, soft and sweet, but strong and sure. A world of difference from the lips that met his at the wedding. The hand that had been on his arm, reached up to cradle his face, sending a spark of something new through Magnus’ body. Their smooth lips slid over each other with ease, as Magnus’ hands found their way to Alec’s waist, pulling the boy impossibly closer with a hard tug. The hand that been on his cheek travelled up into Magnus’ hair, scraping and pulling lightly at the dark strands by his neck, pulling an unexpected whimper from the warlock. 

Magnus felt Alec smirk against his lips. Well if that’s how he was gonna play it.

He flipped them, pushing Alexander up against the bar with strong hands, their lips never breaking contact. He pressed his tongue against Alec’s bottom lip, pleading for entrance, which Alec gave without hesitation. The slow drag of Magnus’ hot tongue over Alec’s had the shadowhunter reeling beneath him, clinging to Magnus wherever he could gain traction.

They kissed and they kissed, Magnus dragging moans from deep within Alec’s throat, hands clutching, pressing, feeling, touching, cupping, hot heavy breath’s exchanged, heating up every cell in Magnus’ body. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed until they couldn’t breathe, breaking from each other reluctantly. Alec’s eyes never left his, Alec’s hands never left his body. And as they stared at each other through half lidded eyes, quick hungry breaths swam around their bodies, making Magnus’ feel lightheaded. Before even two heartbeats had passed, reminding Magnus that he was in fact alive and that this was definitely happening, Alec was diving back in, clutching at Magnus’ neck as he deepened the kiss and pushed them away from the bar. 

A sort of instinctual force took over as Alec guided their bodies across the room, only stopping to pick up Magnus and rest him on the arm of the lounge, sliding in the free space between the warlocks legs and locking their bodies together. They fit so easily and so well and just at the thought of that, Magnus felt all the blood in his body rush south.

Magnus felt Alec pull away again and when he opened his eyes, Alec was gazing back at him, pupils blown, cheeks red, hair a mess. Alec placed a hand on Magnus’ cheek and he leaned into it instantly, as a calloused thumb stroked his cheek.

His breath came out shaky, “Alexander, I” 

“I know” Alec answered.

His eyes kept falling to Alec’s lips, unable to focus on anything but the taste of him, for more than a few seconds. There was a hand on his waist, keeping him steady, while the other traced patterns in Magnus’ hair, on his cheek, lips, his neck. Magnus was aware that his breaths were coming out ragged and rough, but any control he’d thought he’d had, fled the moment Alec had touched his chest not even half an hour ago. Alec inched closer again, the urgency no longer pinging off his fingertips, and when his lips met Magnus’, fireworks coloured the roof of his loft. 

There were fireworks inside, but not even that could drive them apart.

Magnus let his hands dance down Alec’s broad back and slide over his ass, cupping and pulling Alec further in, in one swift movement. A moan slipped from Alec’s throat, into Magnus’ mouth and just like that, urgency surged through their bodies once more.

“Magnus...” Alec breathed, his lips hovering close, so so close to Magnus’ still.

The shadowhunter tipped him then, holding him firmly with only one had. His eyes flickered to Magnus’, down to his mouth and back to his eyes, looking, searching for...something and finding it, his lips back on Magnus before he could worry. As the kiss got deeper and messier, Magnus got closer and closer to lying on the sofa with Alec on top of him.

He wanted to stop it, really he did. He wanted to take a breath, wanted Alec to take one too. Magnus wanted to make sure that this was okay, that Alec was okay.

Magnus’ back hit the lounge with a soft thud. 

Alec was treating the body before him as an exploration, searching for places that hadn’t already been claimed and conquering the ones that had. One of his hands slipped up Magnus’ blouse, as his lips trailed wet hot kisses down his jaw. Despite the younger boys lack of experience, Magnus felt too hot and too good and with every single press of Alec’s soft lips to his skin, his pants got a little tighter and this makeout session, got a little closer to being much more.

When Magnus felt teeth pierce the skin on his neck, sending a surge of pure heightened arousal through his entire body, he put a hand to Alec’s chest and pushed him off a little.

Their rapid breaths filled the tight space.

Alec looked like a deer in the headlights. A deliciously handsome, very frazzled deer. But a very spooked animal all the same.

“Did I? - Magnus, is something, did I do something wrong?” Alec asked, already trying to move away.

Magnus held him in place.

“No- No” Magnus tried, instead pulling Alec in for a brief, passionate kiss. And maybe getting a little carried away.

Actions speak louder than words and whatnot.

Alec pulled away this time, his eyes flicking back and forth, questioning and most definitely still freaking out.

“You were perfect Alexander, I just-”

Alec let out a shaky breath, “You just what?”

“I don’t want to...pressure you” Magnus said, a small shrug lifting his shoulders.

“You- you aren’t Magnus, I” Alec paused, “I want this”

His lips were but a breath away.

“I want you” he said, his voice rough and deep with lust.

Magnus needed no further invitation, closing the gap between them and sliding his tongue into Alexander’s mouth, letting him know it was indeed, mutual.

Alec’s hands were back under his shirt then, pushing and fumbling at the overly complicated shirt Magnus had chosen, for a reason he could no longer remember. Something about his hips looking striking, it hadn’t occurred to him then that Alexander wanted his hips naked and exposed to the cool night air. That he’d wanted to touch and pinch and tease, that he’d wanted to ...scratch at Magnus toned smooth skin.

Magnus swallowed hard.

The confident lips exploring Magnus’ own, with more than extravagant interest, shook as they left their comfort zone once more, to trail unsure kisses down the warlock’s throat. Magnus let his head fall back, extending his neck and reassuring the boy above him with a firm hand on the back of his neck. When Alec’s teeth made contact just below his ear, Magnus found his hips bucking without his permission and as their crotches made real physical contact for the first time, a deep guttural moan slipped from the lips that were still attached to Magnus’ neck. 

“...F” Alec breathed against his skin, goosebumps following in its wake.

Alec was basically panting against him and Magnus thought it was over, thought that they were just going to go back to drinks and flirting and a thick fog of sexual tension.

But then Alexander gripped him tight by the back of the neck, pushing himself down on Magnus. A gasp fled his open mouth like lightning. Alec’s fingers wound a little tighter and he swung his hips again, experimenting with the pressure. 

Magnus moaned.

A shared heart beat passed, their breaths quick and short. Magnus hands found Alec’s hips, where he dug in his long fingers, and when the shadowhunter rocked down this time, he met him in the middle, causing a pure shot of electricity to surge through the warlock. He’d been alive for 400+ years but this was… 

Life changing, soul expanding, heart elating...something it was...

Undefinable.

The sounds that were coming from Alec’s lips as they crushed into each other again and again and again, honestly Magnus liked to think he was so controlled and confident and experienced and yet, if they didn’t stop this right now, it would be all over in a matter of seconds.

So Magnus flipped them, somewhat awkwardly due to the size of Alec versus the size of the couch they’d haphazardly ended up on. But now that he was on top and he was sure Alec wanted this...wanted _him_ , well he was going to have a little fun. Alec looked up at him, all wide eyes and red cheeks and boy, could he just snap his fingers and they’d be naked and there’d be fingers in places he’d only dreamed of and Alec would be moaning and arching underneath him and it would just take one little click.

He stilled his hands on Alexander’s firm chest. He wanted to make this last.

Magnus hovered over the younger boy, his lips just a second away from the pale skin below him. But he never touched. Alec’s hands reached up to grab at something, anything, one finding a place in his hair, the other on his hip. Magnus just breathed, slow, steady, while his hands slid up and down Alec’s toned chest, up to his neck and down around to his hips. The shadowhunter was squirming underneath him, hot and uncomfortable from the extra attention.

“Relax” Magnus whispered right by his ear, teasing a small bite to the lobe, “We have all the time in the world”

“Says the immortal” Alec sounded destroyed and all they’d done so far is make out.

“There’s always time to stop and smell the roses, darling” Magnus sighed, “To appreciate exquisite beauty, when you see it, when you get to… _touch it_ ”  he placed a gentle hand to Alec’s cheek

Alec closed his eyes, “Magnus?”

“Yes Alexander?”

Hazel eyes peered up at him through heavy lashes.

“Kiss me”

Magnus smiled, leaning down to close the gap between them. Alec’s tongue slipped between his lips and as the taste of the boy consumed his every waking thought, the shadowhunter clutched at Magnus’ hips and with one quick tug, had the warlock pressed against him. 

There were hands in his hair and then down his back and then on his ass and then under his shirt and clothes. Clothes, they were definitely wearing too many, too much, there was  too much fabric, between them. A deep moan escaped the younger boy’s throat, rushing through Magnus’ entire being and bursting galaxies of light wherever Alec touched. Magnus grabbed onto Alexander’s hands then and thrust them up underneath his top, pushing for him, until he got the idea. Their lips broke for one split second as Magnus’ blouse was tossed somewhere behind him.

Calloused, rough hands were exploring his smooth exposed skin and it wasn’t enough, he needed to get closer, closer, closer until there wasn’t even a slight bit of air between them. Magnus’ lips slipped from Alec’s, letting them graze against cheek, over his ear, down his jaw, and against the rune by his neck. Alec’s hands stilled against his spine, his breathing shallow. 

Magnus’ nimble hands popped open the first button. His lips followed.

Alec let out a shaky breath.

Another button. Another trail of kisses.

A harsh breath.

Another button, another kiss, another breath.

Button, kiss, breath.

Again, again and again.

And when Magnus lips lightly touched the skin above Alec’s jeans, the boys hips rocked up in response.

He looked up at Alec then, his skin cast in shadows from the city around them. His eyes were glistening, his lips bitten red. His chest was heaving up and down in short successive bursts and his fists - balled by his sides. Magnus didn’t say anything, but he rarely had to.

“Yes yes yes yes” Alec muttered in a breath.

A button, a kiss, Alec gasped.

Magnus slipped his hands slowly under the hem, kneading and smoothing out Alec’s supple skin below. He kissed where he felt, careful not to leave a piece of the boy untouched. Alec was squirming and pushing, chasing the touch without a care in the world. He looked wrecked, broken, and beautiful and Magnus wanted to keep teasing, pulling, unravelling, the thought of the whole house of cards crumbling down between them, a shot straight to his length.

He had his hands in Alexander Lightwood’s underwear, he was grasping at the smooth skin on his ass, Magnus had to take a long steady breath before he tugged on the thin fabric that stood between him and a naked Alec. He dragged the jeans slowly, teasingly over the taller boys ass, swallowing hard when it grazed and pulled down on Alec’s cock. 

A sharp breath drew beneath him. 

Magnus looked down at him then, watched as Alec’s bottom lip retreated under the boys teeth. 

“You’re beautiful” The warlock smirked, before leaning down and trailing hot wet kisses down Alec’s thighs. His hips bucked, Magnus stilled them with his strong hands.

“Patience, love” he smiled, his nose buried deep in the skin by Alec’s cock.

He heard the boy below him scoff.

Magnus used his legs to drag Alexander’s pants the rest of the way down, his heart speeding up without his permission when he heard them drop to the floor, along with a heavy pair of shadowhunter boots. He kicked his own shoes off, while teasing kisses up and down Alec’s strong thighs. The muscles were contracting beneath his hands, chasing the friction as much as Magnus would allow. 

He placed one kiss to the tip of Alec’s cock, already hard and leaking before him.

A moan escaped Alec’s lips, his hips jerking in attention.

“Magnus, Magn- please” Alec gasped, his hands gripping the couch.

He could’ve teased some more sure, but the sight of Alec writhing and moaning beneath him, skin glistening, cock hard, muscles tight. They definitely didn’t have all the time in the world.

In one swift easy movement Magnus took Alec’s entire length in his mouth.

“F- Fuck” Alec moaned, his hips jumped, causing the tip to hit the back of Magnus throat.

Magnus moaned.

He pulled his lips up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip. The salty taste of Alexander leaked into his mouth and Magnus found his hips bucking into nothing. He pushed his lips back down, dragging them up a second later, settling into an easy rhythm.

As the warlock sucked and licked and tasted every inch of Alexander below him, he let his hands travel from the taller boys hips up to his chest, scrapping his painted nails down the pale skin.

Magnus looked up at him then, their eyes meeting, before Alec threw his head back, a low animalistic moan slipping from his parted lips. The hollow growl resonated deep inside Magnus, echoing through his bones. He hadn’t even touched himself, but he’d been half hard since they fell on this couch and if his pants kept rubbing up against his hard cock, he was definitely going to come before Alec.

Alec was gasping, writhing, searching for contact. He took a hold of Magnus’ hands and gripped them tight.

“Magnus I’m- fuck” His hands clenched.

The warlock pulled off then, his lips making a loud popping sound, in the quiet room. Alec looked up at him, eyes wide, his cheeks bright red. 

He was wrecked. Magnus swallowed hard, letting go of Alec to fumble for the button of his pants. Alec’s hands were there then, both of them clumsily pulling at the fabric.

“Just fuck..” Alec breathed, “Magic just- get rid of them” He practically growled.

One click of his fingers and their cocks were brushing against one another. They moaned in unison, chasing the heat. 

Another click of his fingers and the warlocks hands were slick with lube. He slipped a hand between them, grasping their cocks together.

Alec’s hips bucked. Magnus moaned. He took Alexander’s free hand in his.

They moved together with ease, each pull of Magnus’ hand causing a new sound from the younger boy. He was gasping, crying out, his lips stringing out a hurried,

“Fuck fuck fuck Magnus fuck” 

The warlock kissed him then, wet, messy and with too much tongue. They exchanged moans, breathing against each other more than anything and when Magnus nicked Alec’s glistening skin with his teeth, it was the undoing of both men. 

Alec gasped Magnus’ name like it was the only word he knew, come spilling hot all over the hand still gripping them tight. One second later, Magnus was coming too, his arm jerking in quick erratic movements.

Magnus flopped down hard on Alexander.

“...Fuck” the younger man breathed.

They both remained silent then, the room filling up with the sound of their slowing breaths, their heart beats matching pace between their chests.

“Well Alexander I have to say” Magnus mumbled on to damp skin, “You’re a quick study”

There was that eye roll again, that he couldn’t see, but somehow felt.

Magnus popped his head up then, “Aren’t you going to say, ‘well you’re a good teacher’” He scoffed, looking offended. 

Alec was smiling. He looked beautiful, dazzling, magnificent, angelic, ethereal. The younger boy raised their still clasped hands and kissed along Magnus’ knuckles. Magnus sighed, closing his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful” Alec breathed, “Your real eyes are-” he trailed off.

“Oh” Magnus said, eyes popping open, “I must’ve lost control, I usually don’t let them- you know, people don’t”

When had he become the stuttering mess here?

“You don’t have to hide with me” Alexander was gazing at him, hand squeezing a loving pressure.

“Thank you Alexander” he whispered, leaning up to press a long, light kiss onto the younger boys lips.

 They laid there for some time, trading quiet stories and exchanging soft touches. Alec hadn’t stopped smiling, Magnus knew the feeling. Really as far as first dates go, this one was award worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://briaankinney.tumblr.com) if you want, I literally never get tired of talking about malec and or shadowhunters in general.


End file.
